Y a t il un âge pour goûter au bonheur
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / Attention, "Spoil/ragots" du Tome 7 et du n'importe quoi... après tout j'ai pas lu, vu 20min de tous les films confondus et je suis loin d'être fan à part de ces deux personnages donc AU !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Les persos de HP ne sont pas à moi, sans blague ! ATTENTION ! SPOIL tome 7 !

**Genre** : SPOILER + Romance

_Hebichu_.

* * *

**Y' a-t-il un âge pour goûter au bonheur ?**

**1**

* * *

Il fait sombre, la lune est haute dans le ciel, faisant surgir des ombres spectrales à chaque recoin de l'école. Le silence et le soufflement inflexible du vent, dans les couloirs vides, chantant une mélopée rugissante, surlignent cette nuit anémique. L'année vient de se terminer, comme beaucoup d'autres… ainsi va le cycle scolaire. Son regard noir scrute sa salle de classe et l'image de Harry qui récure son chaudron vient de disparaître, après s'être estompée de secondes en secondes. Il est seul dans ce grand établissement… Ils sont en vacances, quels petits chanceux ! Alors que lui… lui… il n'a nul part où aller. Pas de famille, pas de véritables amis.  
Il est seul. Un solitaire défraîchit par sa propre aigreur. Une aigreur passée, dépassée, mais qui imprègne son cœur et son âme, encore aujourd'hui. Sa chevelure noire vole au vent, alors qu'il referme la porte de sa salle de classe, après avoir laissé vagabonder sur les pupitres, son regard de nuit. L'homme fait tourner les clefs dans la serrure et se met en marche, emmenant avec lui plusieurs fioles et quelques parchemins. Il doit se trouver quelque chose pour passer le temps… et rien de mieux que de faire un de ces sorts, dont il ne se servira sûrement jamais, mais qui le tiendra éveillé et actif pendant deux ou trois jours, puis, qui demandera une attention particulière pendant quelques semaines. Il verrait le temps défiler plus rapidement en s'activant à quelque chose ! Son pas est lent, quelque peu brisé, comme il l'est de l'intérieur. Il ne le montre pourtant pas, mais en cette nuit abandonnée, il ne craint rien à laisser sa vieille carcasse se montrer comme elle devrait l'être… Il monte un étage, passant devant les tableaux animés qui le regardent avec étonnement, puis il s'engouffre dans le couloir qui l'amène à sa chambre. Le petit brun soupire ouvrant la porte, il dépose ses affaires sur une table défraîchie, puis s'installe sur un fauteuil de cuir noir qui grince sous son poids.  
Il semble mort, ou presque, son teint pâle et énigmatique qui prend des rides béantes sous la flamme de ses bougies, se déforme d'une douleur dont seul son cœur est témoin. Il regarde un vieux grimoire, et seul ses yeux qui courent sur les pages de son livre ont quelque chose de vivants. C'est un zombie… ou presque, qui s'est arrêté de vivre ce jour maudit où…  
Sa main tourne une page, et encore une, un autre soupire éclot de ses lèvres fanées, comme si la bête était fatiguée de vivre… Il les avait presque tous faits. Depuis combien de temps enseignait-il ? Vingt ans ? Plus encore ? Combien de vacances avait-il mis à profit à ce passe-temps ? Des tonnes… de jours et de nuits, à faire et refaire des potions, seul, dans son petit cabinet. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas pu garder Harry en colle pendant toutes les vacances ! Il ne le détestait pas, bien au contraire, mais pour Severus, marquer son attachement revenait à demander à un Détraqueur de danser du smurf.  
Tient ! Son regard d'outre tombe pétilla quelque secondes. Un élixir de jeunesse ! Il n'avait jamais essayé ! Oh, et puis zut ! Le voilà en train de réunir ses ingrédients. Le sort est compliqué, surtout sa préparation. Il allait avoir de quoi s'occuper ! Une, deux, trois heures défilèrent. L'homme déjà d'un certain âge se voûte sur son livre et laisse tomber une pincée de racines noirâtres dans le chaudron, les yeux scotchés sur les lignes manuscrites. Plic, ploc, le temps passe, et une amertume remplie la pièce, le bouillon bouillait, le charbon braisait, le chaudron chauffait, et… Severus s'ennuyait ferme ! En plus, il allait en faire quoi de son truc ? Il ferme le livre d'un coup de coude rageur et sort de sa salle personnelle, laissant la potion cuire à feu vif pendant les quatre heures prescrites. Sa cape vole au vent, et dans un tour majestueux digne des plus grands films vampiriques, il disparaît dans la nuit noire après un bruit de cape qui se rabat.

Mac Gonagal ferme sa valise, elle, au moins, elle a une vie en dehors de Poudlard, pas comme un certain gnome amateur de potions. Elle la fait voleter derrière elle, fermant sa porte à clef, puis elle descend la galerie accordée au corps professoral. Un relent étrange se disperse dans le couloir, son nez se retrousse. Cette odeur… comme une potion qui est en train de brûler… La femme se stoppe dans le corridor, et après avoir frappé à la porte du schtroumpf grognon, elle pénètre son antre stérile et froid. Elle ne remarque rien, à part un bric à braque de fioles, de chaudrons et de parchemins, un lit qui ne doit lui servir que rarement, et rien d'autre… Son regard se rétrécit. Alors voilà la vie de Snape ? Elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'elle puisse être aussi vide. Bon, tout le monde savait qu'il était un des plus grands solitaires au monde, mais de là à trouver une pièce si vide et si triste. Elle aurait bien pitié de lui ! Son pied foule le dallage froid et grisonnant, sa main gantée attrape le grimoire gisant sur la table en bois qui a dû connaître plusieurs attaques de termites. Son doigt passe dessus l'ouvrant à la dernière page utilisée.  
Oh… voyez-vous donc ? Snape avait des envies de jeunesse ? Voulait-il re-goûter aux joies des jeunes filles en fleurs ? Des dos qui ne se coincent jamais ? Des quelques centimètres que sa voûte dorsale lui avait ôtés ? Ou bien y avait-il quelques significations cachées, que seul le professeur chauve-souris connaissait. En dix ans de carrière à Poudlard, elle n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire dire plus de cinq mots sur son passé.  
Elle fait un sourire à faire froid dans le dos, rajoutant quelques petites choses dans le chaudron, puis elle attrape un verre et le rempli de sa mixture tandis que son regard se pose sur la seule photo de la pièce. Une photo de Malfoy senior et de Snape. Lucius devait avoir l'âge de Drago en ces jours : Seize ou dix-sept ans… Son sourire se fait charmant. Elle avait toujours su que le blond était d'une singulière beauté, mais le voir si jeune… elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il le fut, à ce point, encore plus ! Peut-être était-il un peu moins imbu de sa personne sur cette photo jaunie par le temps ? Elle remarque le bleu de son regard scintiller et son bras qui se pose, s'enroule, comme un serpent autour de Snape, contraste majeur avec ce visage aussi inexpressif qu'aujourd'hui. Son regard glisse ensuite sur le petit gnome brun à la gauche de Lucius Malfoy et ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand… Severus ? La photo tombe de ses mains et la femme quitte la pièce précipitamment laissant une lettre en évidence sur le bureau ainsi qu'un dernier sortilège pour les beaux yeux du brun.

Quatre heures plus tard… une petite créature passe par la fenêtre de la pièce. Elle s'accroche au bureau, la tête en bas poussant un petit cri strident. Elle étend ses ailes qui lentement deviennent de plus en plus longues, d'une texture gluante qui coule avec délicatesse vers le bas, touchant le sol, dégoulinant sur lui… De la sphère noire qui s'étire maintenant, deux mains blafardes s'extirpent, faisant voler une cape en velours noir autour d'elles, puis de leurs épaules. La chauve-souris est redevenue humaine, rien de tel qu'une petite balade au clair de lune pour se refaire une jeunesse !  
Sa tête secoue sa chevelure ondulée et ébène, puis il se réinstalle à sa place, ses deux yeux noirs regardant le cadre à terre. Hum ? Comment était-il arrivé là ? Il se baisse, et il le ramasse frottant la vitre qui commence à devenir poussiéreuse et terne. Le cadre noir retrouve sa place d'origine, c'est-à-dire en plein milieu du monticule de parchemins. Un morceau de sa vie, de son passé, de ce jour où…  
C'est alors que son regard se pose sur une lettre, il n'y avait pas pris garde avant. Qu'es-ce que ça pouvait être ? Qui avait pu la laisser là ? Hum ? Une de ces vieilles mains s'en saisit. La lettre porte un sceau qu'il ne reconnaît que trop facilement, pour l'avoir longtemps observé et connu… Le sceau des Malfoy… Se pourrait-il… Lucius ? Il la fixe d'un regard inquisiteur, puis il l'ouvre, n'y tenant plus, alors que sa conscience lui crie qu'il était fort peu probable que Lucius se soit déplacé, ou ait fait déplacé quelqu'un, pour si peu. Enfin, l'important n'était pas vraiment là ! Et si… c'était vrai, et si Lucius avait besoin de lui ? Ou… si il lui était arrivé malheur ? A moins que se ne soit que pour une demande de cours privés pour Drago… Lisant les quelques phrases, son regard se fait de plus en plus sombre. Il ne comprend rien. Il ne comprend rien du tout ! C'est quoi ce charabia ? Son esprit se noie sous les lettres qui s'animent lentement et qui se mettent à danser devant ses yeux. Un charme ? Il était tombé dans un piège ? Comment aurait-il pu s'en douter ? Comment ? En voyant ce mot… en voyant ce nom ! Sa main se lève délicatement dans les airs, puis retombe sur le verre en face de lui. Non ! Il ne faut pas ! Ne bois pas Severus, ne bois pas ! Le verre se glisse entre ses lèvres… et il boit, tandis qu'au fond de lui une voix explose de rage. Si jamais il était encore en vie après ça, il ferait payer le petit malin qui lui avait préparé ce tour de cochon !


	2. Chapter 2

**Y' a-t-il un âge pour goûter au bonheur ?**

**2**

* * *

Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand, il vient de faire un cauchemar pour se réveiller de la sorte, aussi soudainement ! Une chaire de poule lui grimpe le long du corps, comme si des centaines de Détraqueurs essayaient de lui arracher le cœur. Enfin, pour ce qui lui en reste, de cœur ! L'homme se lève, soupirant de lassitude, il passe un peignoir d'un blanc immaculé en sortant de ses draps de soie blanche et verte. Sa chambre est royalement royale, un peu sombre depuis qu'il développe une hypersensibilité au soleil, mais il s'y sent en paix. Il dort seul, ici, cela fait longtemps que sa femme et lui ne partagent plus la même couche, que dis-je… la seule et unique fois qu'ils ont partagé leur couche, c'est lorsqu'ils ont mis en route le petit Drago. Il ne l'a jamais vraiment aimé. Il n'a jamais vraiment aimé personne, à part lui et peut-être un peu son fils. Enfin, juste un peu ! Dans sa famille, on ne pense qu'à une chose depuis des décennies : Voldemort, la magie noire, la renommée, Slytherin et une ligne noble, pure de tous Moldus. Une sacrée famille de bâtons dans le cul et de péteux. Mais il avait été éduqué comme ça… et finalement, avec les années, il était devenu comme eux : aussi froid et sinistre que la mort !  
Sa main balaye sa longue chevelure dorée, avec laquelle il joue, humant son odeur fruitée. Le feu crépite dans sa cheminée, et son regard quelque peu inquiet sonde la maisonnée. Pas âme qui vive… Enfin, normal à cette heure ! Et encore heureux ! Il trouverait son fils encore debout, que seize ans ou pas, que vacances ou pas, il lui ficherait une raclée !  
Mais… depuis quand jouait-il les insomniaques, lui, hein ? Il se laisse tomber sur son fauteuil en velours vert émeraude, serrant le pommeau argenté de sa canne et il observe le feu danser devant ses yeux. Danser pour lui, pour ses yeux gris-bleus qui le couvent d'admiration… Sa main pâle se pose sur l'accoudoir et de ses ongles diaphanes, il en tapote le bois précieux sur un tempo lent et monocorde. Lucius Malfoy n'a pas l'habitude de se réveiller brusquement ! C'est un fait, alors un autre fait doit couver quelque part. Il n'y a jamais de fumée sans feu. Son regard glisse sur le côté droit, puis à gauche, une odeur se répand autour de lui. Il le sait… il sait qu'il n'est plus seul dans sa demeure, ou pour être précis, il n'est plus le seul réveillé ; et la présence à ses côtés n'a rien à voir avec sa famille. Il ne connaît pas cette présence, ni ce parfum de femme. Mais il sait déjà que cette chose est là pour lui ! Il n'a pas encore décidé si il attaquerait le premier ou pas. Sa main libre se crispe sur sa canne et d'un puissant coup, il stoppe l'ombre évanescente qui s'est approchée. La canne passe au travers, son regard se fonce, alors que ses sourcils dorés prennent une inclinaison dangereuse. Il va pour parler, mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Et c'est là qu'il comprend ! Le sort avait déjà été jeté avant qu'il ne s'éveille ! Son corps se tend, attisé par l'énervement, mais aussi par une courte angoisse. Ce n'est pas un sort très puissant, juste assez suffisant pour l'empêcher de jeter un sort de défense pendant quelques secondes. Il se lève et fait face à la chose, car un Malfoy ne baisse pas les bras, un Malfoy fait toujours face, quitte à en mourir ! C'est un trait familial dont son fils a oublié d'hériter. Humpf ! Mais pourquoi sa famille avait décidé de le marier à cette incapable ! Si Drago n'avait pas la carrure d'un Malfoy c'était à cause de cette femme ! Qu'es-ce qu'il pouvait la mépriser !  
Ses sens s'aiguisent tandis qu'il ferme les yeux, se protégeant de ses bras, ressentant un souffle froid le pousser irrémédiablement vers sa cheminée. Ses yeux se rouvrent sous une odeur particulière… le parfum de la poudre de cheminette ? Il réussit enfin à remarquer son agresseur aux travers des vagues de vent. Ses prunelles distinguent le visage de Mac Gonagall qui lui fait un large sourire orné d'un clin d'œil. Foi de Slytherin, dès qu'il la retrouverait, il lui remettrait les idées en place ! Une bourrasque plus forte le propulse dans la cheminée… alors que son fils, attiré par le bruit, cri un « papa » tonitruant et inquiet. Ouch… satané femme !

Il descend les marches, le petit bonhomme n'a que cinq ans, ses parents lui ont demandé de descendre de sa chambre, et comme tout enfant bien élevé, de ses petites jambes encore peureuses, il descend le grand escalier de marbre recouvert d'un tapis rouge sang. Sa main a du mal à tenir la rampe, alors il s'accroche aux barreaux pour ne pas tomber. Une fois la dernière marche laissée derrière lui, l'enfant parcourt le hall et rejoint le grand salon où ses parents l'attendent. Derrière la porte, il discerne trois voix, les deux premières, il les reconnaît, ce sont les voix de son papa et de sa maman, la troisième semble venir d'un affreux cauchemar, et son cœur d'enfant se met à battre la chamade. L'enfant se met sur la pointe des pieds, pour ouvrir la porte et avance ensuite timidement vers ses parents, fixant avec horreur non retenue la chose près de la cheminée qui l'observe avec un sourire malsain. Alors, c'était lui Voldemort ? L'enfant sert sa peluche en forme de serpent et se cache derrière sa mère, intimidé par le faciès de la chose. Il fait tellement peur !  
C'est le premier souvenir de Lucius Malfoy, et le dernier de son enfance. Car après cette rencontre, son enfance s'est arrêtée net, car le chemin de Slytherin et de la magie l'a propulsé dans un autre monde… Il ne regrette pas ce temps, car dans son esprit, cette image de lui, une peluche dans les bras n'est qu'une bêtise de petit garçon ! Sa jeunesse et son adolescence, il avait appris à les mépriser, à passer au-dessus. Maintenant sa vie était importante, enfin… c'est ce qu'on lui avait bien fait comprendre.  
Le sorcier ouvre les yeux percevant une douleur royale à l'arrière de son crâne, Mac Gonagall n'y a pas été de main morte avec lui. Un « tss » rageur passe hors de ses lèvres fines, et l'homme aux longs cheveux dorés se lève, frottant son crâne à l'endroit même où il a percuté le sol avec vigueur. Une fois que la douleur s'engourdit, ses yeux scrutent l'espace autour de lui. Étrangement, cet endroit lui dit quelque chose, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment où il est. Après une minute d'observation menant à une conclusion simple et rapide : il n'y a personne ici ; Lucius Malfoy, aidé de sa fidèle canne sort de la pièce où il avait atterri, non lestement, mais abruptement, pour se retrouver dans un long couloir qui lui semble tout aussi familier que la pièce qu'il vient de quitter. Mais où peut-il bien être ? De la pierre, du marbre, des couloirs longs et fins qui laissent le vent fredonner de lointains échos. Cet endroit, il l'avait tout particulièrement affectionné, il y a longtemps, fort longtemps. Lorsque son regard se pose sur l'emblème de Slytherin, un flash lui revient en mémoire.

_- Hey ! Malfoy ! Tu t'es cassé un ongle ? »  
- Hahaha, en tout cas, son brushing est fichu. »  
- Mais quel naze, ce type. En plus il se fait passer pour un sang pur, mais regardez-le, le grand Slytherin ! »  
- Il a fait une belle chute, tu crois qu'il s'est fait mal ? »  
- Juste à son ego ! »  
- Hey, Malfoy, on ne peut pas être bon en tout, retourne à tes bookins, le sport c'est pas pour toi ! »  
- Il est mignon, mais alors… avec un balai, il n'est pas doué. »  
- On va l'appeler la Reine du Quidditch ! Hein, Malfoy ? Même Kyara, qui est à moitié moldus a marqué un point contre Slytherin. C'est une quiche ! » _

_Le jeune Malfoy avait baissé les yeux, il s'était couvert de ridicule. Le Quidditch, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé, en une fraction de seconde, il avait perdu la balance de son balai et avait chuté comme un débutant. Un relent amer l'envahit en pensant à cette Moldus qui avait mieux fait que lui. Ses parents allaient lui mettre une correction ! Il allait faire pâle figure et partir sur la pointe des pieds quand son aîné de Slytherin s'approcha et de son balai tâta durement les têtes du groupe de Gryffindor. _

_- Cassez-vous… bande de petits joueurs, je vous ferais remarquer que Slytherin vous a infligé une sacrée défaite ! Lucius est nouveau ici, laissez-lui le temps de s'intégrer ! » _

_Le groupe de jacasseurs s'en alla rapidement, et le regard bleu de Lucius grimpa le long d'une cape noire faite de velours, puis le long d'une chevelure d'ébène qui ondulait autour du cou et du visage de son aîné. _

_- Je m'appelle Severus Snape, bienvenu… Malfoy… » _

_Le brun lui fit un rapide sourire et le bleu rencontra un immense puits de ténèbres où il se perdit, happé par des ombres et des mystères qui lui saisirent les tréfonds de l'âme. Il n'avait jamais recroisé ce regard après, de peur que le vide énigmatique qui avait pris possession des prunelles de Severus ne l'attrape et ne l'emmène dans un autre monde. Il le regarda partir. Un magnétisme étrange avait envoûté le bleu de ses yeux, cette chevelure qui ondoyait comme un nid de serpents, cette cape qui dansait derrière le corps du chef des Slytherin, et ce maintient. Il ne savait rien de Severus, mais il avait cet envoûtement de personne importante. _

Le flash se dissipe presque aussitôt, alors, il est dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Mais pourquoi donc l'avoir envoyer là, hein ? M'enfin, pourquoi ne pas laisser ses jambes le conduire un peu au travers de son enfance ? Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'a pas remis les pieds ici, pas même lors de la première rentrée de Drago ! Lucius hausse un sourcil en pénétrant la salle commune des Slytherin, il a l'impression étrange que la salle s'agrandit à vue d'œil. Son regard scrute les alentours alors que sa canne se pose drôlement sur le sol. Mais… Mais… Par Voldemort ! Que ? Lucius Malfoy lève les bras dont les mains sont cachées par sa chemise devenue trop ample. Ce n'est pas la pièce qui grandit, c'est lui… lui qui redevient un enfant ! Monsieur royale attitude se met à paniquer, car là, dans cette pièce vide, les yeux de Lucius viennent de se poser sur un miroir qui lui renvoie cette image de lui, qu'il a tant haï ! Ce jeune Lucius, parfait dans presque tout, mais là où il échoue, c'est de cuisants échecs qui l'attendent, le rire des Gryffindor en échos ! L'homme lâche sa canne, horripilé par cette image de lui et alors qu'un écho lointain sort du corridor sud, son corps se tend pour se voiler, de la possible intrusion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Y' a-t-il un âge pour goûter au bonheur ?**

**3**

* * *

Une ombre sombre erre à travers les corridors, en proie à une certaine désorientation. Elle ne sait plus très bien ce qui s'est passé, tout ce dont elle se rappelle, c'est la lettre de Lucius, et encore, elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle contenait. Severus se stoppe observant avec intérêt un des arbres de la propriété. Cet arbre… Ce seul arbre pouvait lui déchirer le cœur et les entrailles, le ramener ce jour où…

_Severus s'était bien habillé, pour l'occasion. Il avait coiffé sa chevelure noire et s'était mis en marche, il avait d'ailleurs envoyé un vent à Lucius Malfoy qui avait essayé d'attirer son attention. Oh, il savait, il savait que le blondinet essayait de l'approcher, de lui parler, de prétexter n'importe quoi pour se retrouver en sa présence, mais il n'aimait pas l'attitude du Malfoy. Il avait cet air hautain et froid de supériorité, Severus était à moitié moldus, il ne se voyait pas se lier d'amitié avec un de ces prétendus sangs purs qui n'arrivaient même pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Ce manque de respect, ce regard qui ne faisait jamais que l'effleurer, le rendait hors de lui. Si il n'était pas assez bien pour Malfoy, alors qu'il ne s'approche pas ! Dans la tête du brun, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une raison à cette attitude : Malfoy voulait sa place. Et bien qu'il la prenne ! Le petit brun n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête…  
La cape rabattue contre lui, l'élève modèle de Slytherin attendit sa bien-aimée. Il lui avait fallu six mois de dur labeur pour obtenir un rendez-vous en tête à tête, juste lui et elle en cette journée enneigée. Ça devait être le plus beau jour de sa vie. Ça aurait dû… _

_- Severus ? Tu sais, nous sommes amis depuis l'enfance, je t'aime beaucoup… »  
- Mais ? » _

_La jeune femme baissa le visage et soupira. Son gant blanc s'ôta de sa main droite et elle plaqua ses doigts longs et pâles contre la joue de son ami. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés sous cette délicate caresse. Il s'en était douté. Depuis l'arrivée de ce Potter, la seule femme qu'il n'avait jamais aimée, s'était détournée de lui. Pour ce gars… Une larme roula sur sa joue et la jeune fille glissa entre ses bras. Pour son bien, pour qu'elle soit heureuse, il se tut, bercée par la chaleur de celle qu'il perdait aujourd'hui. Non, il ne haïssait pas Potter, il était assez doué en faite, mais il aurait préféré être celui qui s'occuperait de son futur. Lui et elle… Lorsque le corps se sépara de lui, attiré par la voix de cet autre homme, le regard de Severus perdit cette étincelle, cette profondeur. A la place, il fixa les yeux noyés, les deux tourtereaux s'enfuir loin de lui. Là, dans la nuit qui arrivait… Severus Snape s'était juré de ne laisser plus personne entrer dans sa vie. Il avait fait une croix sur son propre bonheur, il avait fait une croix sur l'amour, c'est dans l'obscurité et la neige qu'il se décida à devenir un professeur et de s'occuper du fils ou de la fille de James et sa charmante… Lily. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour survivre à cet amour à sens unique. Ou peut-être qu'il n'avait pas voulu y survivre, prostré au pied de cet arbre presque toute la nuit, dans le froid et la neige, dans l'obscurité et la clameur du vent. Peut-être avait-il voulu mourir. A quoi servirait la vie de Severus Snape, maintenant ?  
Alors que ses paupières commençaient à s'alourdire, et que ses oreilles ne discernaient plus aucun bruit, une main chaude se posa dans son cou. Une main lisse, comme celle d'une femme… _

_- Lily… je t'aime… et je t'aimerais toute ma vie. » _

_Son corps fut serré contre un autre, et malgré cette délicatesse et ce côté androgyne, le visage de Snape s'arrêta de sourire. Ce n'était pas Lily qui était venue le chercher. L'odeur de miel qui se dégageait de cette chevelure blonde ne pouvait émaner que d'une personne, et étrangement, le brun ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'un sang pur se souille à venir le sauver des griffes de la mort. _

_- Severus ! Ne t'endort surtout pas ! » _

_Des mains le frottèrent, essayant de ramener une certaine chaleur, essayant de réanimer son corps meurtri. Et puis, avec difficulté, il quitta son tapis de neige, porté à bout de bras par le Malfoy, il fut… sauvé par Lucius Malfoy… _

Le professeur de potions baisse le visage, ne voulant plus regarder cet arbre, ne voulant plus penser à tout ça. Lily était morte, avec James, et la nouvelle l'avait tué un peu plus. Un sanglot lui échappa…

- Lily… »

_Snape s'était assis en face de Dumbelmor, attendant le verdict de sa future affectation. Le vieil homme lui avait souri, tenant fermement un document manuscrit. Il lui avait été tendu, et son regard vide s'était posé sur la mention rouge. « Candidature acceptée. » Severus Snape était maintenant l'assistant du professeur de potions, poste qu'il occuperait lorsque le vieux prof prendrait sa retraite. Une sorte de sourire glissa sur ses lèvres, et sans un mot, il se leva et sortit du bureau du directeur. Il erra en silence dans les couloirs… Le nouveau Severus surprenait tout le monde, il n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il avait été avant. Juste… un homme sans âme, ni cœur. Lui, qui avait été douceur et conciliation ne faisait plus que crier et rouspéter_…_ il était tout le temps irritable. La plus part des Slytherin ne lui adressaient plus un mot. Mis à part Lucius qui restait inexorablement, attaché à lui, pour il ne savait quelle raison. Pour tout dire, depuis le refus de Lily, Severus vivait sans vivre, ne regardant même pas ce qui se passait à côté de lui. Il avait appris que Lily était enceinte, mais le fait d'avoir su cette nouvelle d'un ragot quelconque et non de l'intéressée le brisa encore un peu plus, si cela pouvait être humainement possible. Son pas lent fut stoppé lorsque quelqu'un lui barra la route. Son regard se leva, encore vitreux de ses mornes pensés, puis il fixa avec désintérêt Lucius. _

_- J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer… Severus. »  
- C'est pas le moment. »  
- Je veux être celui qui te l'annoncera. » _

_Severus avait levé les yeux au ciel, lorsque Lucius parlait de cette façon, on ne pouvait pas l'arrêter. Il s'adossa au mur et soupira, regardant cette fois-ci son cadet. Il avait grandi, il était même plus grand que lui maintenant, depuis quand ? Depuis quand le blond l'avait dépassé ? Hein ? Il n'aurait su le dire, car Severus voyait sans regarder la vie qui ne dépendait pas de lui. Chaque jour, il voyait son ombre se refléter dans le miroir, plus petit, plus voûté, plus grisonnant qu'avant. Il vieillissait, rapidement, si rapidement qu'en trois ans, il en avait pris dix. _

_- Je ne sais pas comment t'annoncer ça. Je ne pouvais pas l'en empêcher, je te demande pardon. Harry avait la marque, Voldemort a essayé de le tuer. » _

_Qui était Harry ? Hum ? Severus ne suivait plus vraiment les histoires avec Voldemort, depuis qu'il était en pleine dépression, il avait quitté l'ordre des mangemorts. Il les avait quitté, pour elle, pour sa Lily, en sachant pertinemment que l'enfant de la prophétie serait… Son cœur se serra, son regard vibrant se posa sur le blond. _

_- Lily ? »  
- Elle est morte. Je sais à quel point tu… »  
- Hors de ma vue ! Hors de ma vue ! Comment peux-tu te montrer devant moi ? Tu as tué la femme que j'aime ! Tu l'as tué ! »  
- Oui… mais le fils est vivant. J'ai fait tuer cette femme pour qu'elle te laisse en paix, pour que tu tournes la page ! Severus ! Oublie-la ! »  
- Qui es-tu pour me parler comme ça ? » _

_La main du brun s'était levée dans les airs et avait frappé la joue de Malfoy. Il retenait tant bien que mal ses larmes, il avait été trahi par son ancien groupe, il avait été trahi par Lucius… Lily était morte, Lily était morte, Dumbeldor n'avait pas pu la sauver, il n'avait pas pu sauver la mère et l'enfant ! Son corps s'écroula à terre. Lily avait préféré James à lui, Lily avait préféré la vie de son fils à la sienne… Si il avait été plus fort et moins stupide, il l'aurait gardé pour lui. Un autre enfant aurait été choisi et Lily serait vivante ! Sa vie s'étiolait, et s'il avait eut un flingue, il se serait fait sauter la tête. _

_- Je ne suis que Lucius Malfoy, pardonne-moi de ne pas être ta Lily ! Je voulais simplement que tu redeviennes celui que… que j'ai rencontré la toute première fois ! Tu étais quelqu'un ! Un homme puissant malgré ton sang mêlé. Tu avais autant de charisme qu'un sang pur ! Tu avais tout pour être un grand sorcier ! Et moi… je t'aurais suivi où que tu ailles ! TU m'as attiré à toi, et tu oses me repousser pour une moldus ? Je t'aurais voué ma vie… » _

_Les chaussures de Malfoy claquèrent le sol et il commença à s'éloigner d'un pas lent. _

_- Severus, si tu changes d'avis, vient me voir dans ma chambre ce soir. Ce soir où jamais… » _

_Où jamais, car au petit matin après avoir passé sa nuit à pleurer recroquevillé sur lui, Severus avait vu Lucius partir pour son mariage. Il avait vu sa future femme se balancer à son bras, et il avait aperçu le regard bleu du Malfoy se tourner vers lui, en un dernier regard. Un regard entre la tristesse, l'amertume et la haine… Ce n'est qu'après la naissance de Drago que Severus avait compris ce que Lucius avait essayé de lui exprimer durant toutes les années de leur adolescence. Mais Lily avait occupé tout son cœur, et encore aujourd'hui… _

L'ombre soupire et délaissant l'arbre pour continuer son avancée, l'ancien mangemort entraîné, ou plutôt poursuivi par ses souvenirs pénètre la salle commune des Slytherin, il se sent las, las de se souvenir… de continuer à penser à elle, de voir en Harry, sa mère et le visage de James qu'il a appris à haïr durant ces longues années. Tant qu'Harry aurait besoin de lui, la carcasse de Severus survivrait à sa propre vie. Il essayerait. Le protéger de Voldemort… le protéger… encore et encore, comme Lily, jusqu'à sa mort.  
Une larme coule sur sa joue et sa petite main l'écrase d'un geste pataud. Il ne s'aperçoit qu'à ce moment de ce nouvel état. D'ailleurs sa cape lui fait une traîne lugubre dans le dos. La potion ! Un sourire de dépit passe aux travers de ses lèvres. Le voici à nouveau jeune, avec cette allure de gamin post ou pré Lily ? Son visage se penche vers le miroir mural et ses yeux vides scrutent la matière réfléchissante retrouvant son visage d'antan, celui encore d'une beauté pâlotte et d'un charme certain. Ce visage lui paraît fantomatique, car il ne s'en souvient plus. La seule trace qui lui reste de cette silouhette, c'est cette vieille photo qui lui semble sortir d'un songe plutôt que de la réalité. Sa main glisse sur sa joue puis il se sépare de cette vision. Il se fiche de paraître ou non beau. Dans sa vie il n'y a eut, n'y a, et n'y aurait que Lily. A quoi pouvait servir la beauté à un homme tel que lui ? Un bruit attire son regard. Une souris ? Le professeur Snape contourne le canapé avec un pas encore plus lent, mieux vaut faire attention, avec ces habits deux fois trop grands et…


	4. Chapter 4

**Y' a-t-il un âge pour goûter au bonheur ?**

**4**

* * *

- Lu… cius ? »

Le blond sursaute, zut, qui l'a trouvé, hein ? La honte ! Dans cet état, il ne veut surtout pas se montrer, pourquoi on ne l'a pas pris pour Drago, pourquoi diable quelqu'un se balade justement à Poudlard en ce moment ? Malheur ! Son regard paniqué glisse le long d'une cape lourde et poussiéreuse remontant sur un corps d'ado habillé bien trop grand et sur un visage qu'il n'a, lui, certainement pas oublié ! Attendez, que font-ils tous les deux ici, en taille mini ? Hein ?

- Ça va ! Mac Gonagall m'a prise par surprise et m'a envoyé là ! »

Mac… ? Hein ? C'est donc à elle qu'il doit cette lettre piégée ? Qu'il la retrouve et il lui ferait payer ! Son visage se durcit, il la transformerait en crapaud pendant deux semaines, ça lui ferait les pieds !

- Severus… »  
- Hum ? »  
- Tu perds ton pantalon… »  
- Oh, ça va, hein ? »

Cette vision lui rappelle un souvenir lointain… Lucius se lève, tenant le sien aussi bien qu'il le peut, et il entraîne le brun à sa suite, un sourire scotché aux lèvres. Il l'emmène aux dortoirs, il trouveraient bien des uniformes à leur taille présente. Justement, c'est par là que ce souvenir prend racine.

_Il était lourd, oui, malgré son petit gabarit, peut-être que les bras nobles du Malfoy n'étaient pas faits pour soulever des poids trop lourds, mais il s'en sortait pas mal ! Il passa les escaliers, les longs couloirs et d'un coup de hanches, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Là, il déposa dans son lit, le corps inanimé de Severus. Il lui tapota la joue, vérifia sa respiration et aux travers de ces murmures d'un cœur qui se meurt d'amour, Lucius apprit l'envie, la jalousie folle. C'était lui, c'était lui qui avait rapproché James de cette fille. Il avait tout fait, tout fait pour l'évincer ! Pour la faire disparaître, mais le cœur de Severus était encore à elle ! Son poing se serra de rage et il se mit à frapper le mur. Il avait mal, mal, car on ne refusait rien aux Malfoy ! Et pour une fois qu'il voulait vraiment quelque chose, il ne pouvait l'obtenir ! On lui avait déjà dit ! Les sentiments ne s'obtiennent pas comme ça, mais… il avait tenté, et à cause de lui, Severus avait failli mourir. Le blond ravala ses larmes se jurant de tuer cette femme, se jurant de tout faire pour attirer Snape à lui ! Sa main glissa sur le visage du brun et il l'embrassa. Un baiser du bout des lèvres, le premier baiser de Lucius. Lui aussi, il se jurait de n'aimer plus que Severus, pour toujours… Il le déshabilla lentement et le glissa sous les draps pour le réchauffer. Il avait profité de ce corps nu pendant toute la nuit, il l'avait caressé, embrassé et serré contre le sien. Toute la nuit, tout la nuit, nu contre le corps de Snape, dans une étreinte à la limite du supportable, dans une étreinte qui lui avait arraché le cœur. Pourtant, il n'avait rien tenté. Mais dès que les yeux de Snape s'ouvriraient, il s'était décidé à agir, surtout que son père commençait à lui parler de sa future femme. Il n'en voulait pas ! Il voulait Severus ! Et lorsqu'au petit matin, il sentit le brun se réveiller, il se pressa contre lui, l'empêchant de s'évader, lui faisant bien comprendre, qu'il saurait lui, soigner le cœur meurtri de son ami. _

_- Lily ? » _

_Un frisson parcourut son corps. Il ne supportait pas ce nom ! Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure et répondit « non » sèchement. _

_- C'est moi… t'as fichu quoi hier ! »  
- Lucius ? » _

_Le brun s'était retourné pour le regarder. Il se souvenait enfin des ténèbres et d'une chevelure blonde ainsi que deux longs bras qui le portaient au chaud. Il s'en souvenait, oui, mais il se souvenait aussi de ce qui s'était passé avant. _

_- Laisse-moi te la faire oublier. Je t'ai préparé ça. Bois-la, et oublie-la. S'il te plait, Severus, fait ça pour moi… » _

_Sa main lui avait tendu une fiole. Il aurait voulu la vider dans son verre lorsque le brun aurait eut le dos tourné, mais ce n'était pas loyal. Il ne voulait pas de Severus comme ça. Il voulait son amour, mais pas comme ça, pas comme tout ce qu'il avait eut jusqu'à maintenant. Il essayerait de ne plus le blesser et savoir se faire patient. La main du brun repoussa la fiole méchamment, la faisant voler. Le bruit du verre cassé fit échos avec le cœur du sang pur quand ses yeux se posèrent dans ceux de Severus. Le brun le haïssait. Savait-il ? Savait-il ce qu'il avait fait ? _

_- Ce sont mes affaires, ne t'en mêle pas ! »  
- Laisse-moi te soigner ! »  
- Me soigner ? Mais ce n'est pas une maladie, Lucius, si tu étais amoureux d'autre chose que de ta propre personne, tu saurais que ça ne se guérit pas ! Et je ne veux pas l'oublier ! Lily est ma vie ! Mon âme ! Et elle le sera toujours ! Je t'ai suivi dans les mangemorts ! Je t'ai suivi au près de Voldemort, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! J'arrête ! J'arrête Lucius… Elle m'a quitté pour James uniquement parce que j'avais pris le mauvais chemin. Je te hais, car à cause de toi, je l'ai perdu ! Je te maudis ! » _

_Oui, il avait fait des choses hideuses. Il savait que Lily in-supportait la magie noire et Voldemort, c'est pour ça qu'il avait emmené Severus dans son monde, pour qu'elle le quitte, pour qu'elle disparaisse. Il n'avait pas voulu ça. Deux larmes s'évadèrent de ses yeux. Il n'avait pas voulu que Severus en soit blessé et qu'il en vienne à le haïr_…

_- Je la déteste, je la détestais depuis le début, je voulais qu'elle disparaisse, qu'elle te laisse ! Je voulais que tu viennes avec moi, je voulais que tu ne sois fidèle qu'à MOI ! Mais tu l'as toujours préféré ! Je l'aurais bien tué, mais je ne l'ai pas fait ! J'aurais pu te vider la cervelle de force, mais je ne l'ai pas fait ! J'aurais pu user de tout ce que tu hais en moi pour que tu l'oublies mais je ne l'ai pas fait ! Pour une fois dans ma vie, je voulais obtenir quelque chose par mes propres moyens, sans magie, sans rien… Et tu oses médire de moi ? Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est ma vie ! On m'a offert à Voldemort sur un plateau d'argent, on m'a offert à Slytherin sans me demander mon avis ! Ils ont fait de moi ce que je suis ! Ils vont me marier, me faire faire un gosse pour perpétuer la famille de sang pur ! Ma vie ne m'appartient pas ! Et, parmi tout ceux, qui se pressent autour de moi, tu es le seul désintéressé par ma fortune et mon nom ! Tu es le seul que je peux considérer comme un ami ! Médis de moi Severus, pense ce que tu veux, mais avec toi, j'ai été réglo ! Cette femme n'était pas faite pour toi, cette vie de… de… bouseux ne t'aillait pas ! Tu es digne de moi, de mon nom, de ma vie ! Mais si tu préfères cette femme, pleure donc !_ »

_Lucius se leva fou de rage, Severus le détestait, Severus ne voulait pas de lui, il s'habilla puis claqua la porte de sa chambre. Pourquoi devaient-ils souffrir tout les deux ? Alors qu'ils pourraient s'aimer secrètement. Alors qu'il était prêt à quitter sa famille et son nom, pour fuir avec lui. Il offrirait tout ce qu'il voulait à Snape, et lui, il ne voulait que Lily. Lucius s'enferma dans la classe de potions et en concocta une nouvelle, non pour Severus_…_ celle-ci, il la destinait à celle qui lui volait l'amour de Snape. Comme un zombie il s'avança dans les couloirs de Griffindor et lorsqu'il la trouva, Lucius plaqua Lily contre un mur. _

_- Dis-moi que tu l'aimes encore un peu ! »  
- Severus ? »  
- Hum ! »  
- C'est mon meilleur ami, c'est lui qui t'envoie ? »  
- Il a failli se tuer hier ! Si tu éprouves quelque chose pour lui, bois ça, oublie James et va le rejoindre. Il se meurt sans toi, et moi… moi je n'arrive pas à le sauver. Je suis inutile, je suis… horrible. J'ai attiré James à toi, pour que tu quittes définitivement Severus. Je le voulais pour moi ! Je l'aime_…_ Mais il n'y en a que pour toi ! Lily cela, Lily ceci ! Si je pouvais, je te tuerais, mais même morte, il continuerait à t'aimer ! Retourne dans ses bras ! Je ne supporte pas de le voir ainsi ! T'as pas le droit de nous faire souffrir tous les deux ! Je souffrirais seul, s'il te plait ! » _

_Le regarde de Lily l'avait sondé, encore étonné par ses mots, par la façon dont il s'était exprimé, enfin à cœur ouvert, pour la toute première fois de sa vie. Le blond ne retenait pas ses larmes, le blond ne retenait pas ses mots, le sang pur implorait une sang mêlé comme elle. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. James s'approcha et fronça les sourcils en voyant Malfoy tenir sa petite amie, mais elle le stoppa du regard, l'empêchant de violer ce moment. James ne devait pas voir ce visage, Lucius perdrait la face. Alors, elle empêcha James de s'approcher. Sa main caressa la joue humide de Lucius puis elle secoua la tête négativement. Elle s'approcha de la joue de Lucius afin que personne ne l'entende. _

_- Severus et moi, nous avons grandi ensemble, il est comme mon frère. Que tu m'aies éloigné de lui, ne change rien. Ma vie je ne la conçois pas auprès de lui. Mais je te promets une chose, plus jamais je ne m'approcherais de lui, plus jamais il ne verra mon nom ou mon visage. Ça prendra du temps, alors prend soin de lui et j'espère qu'un jour, il t'ouvrira son cœur. Ce n'est pas de la pitié Lucius, c'est un réel souhait de ma part. Je veux que Severus soit heureux, et s'il peut te sauver de ton sombre destin, je ne demande que ça. Maintenant sèche tes larmes, je vais lui faire parvenir une lettre, je quitte Poudlard avec James ce soir. Je l'aime, je veux porter ses enfants, je veux fonder un foyer avec lui_…_ Alors promets-moi de prendre soin de Severus, c'est quelqu'un de tendre et de sensible. »  
- Je te le promets… Lily… Je m'enfuirais avec lui. Il veut quitter les mangemorts, je les quitterais aussi, et même si l'on doit vivre cachés toute notre vie, si je suis auprès de lui, j'y arriverais. Prends soin de toi, Lily… »  
- Toi aussi. » _

_Sa main caressa sa joue puis son cou, et la jeune femme embrassa son front, laissant Lucius là, un peu plus abattu et haineux qu'avant ! Elle, qui avait eut le cœur de Severus s'en fichait complètement ! Et lui, mourrait d'essayer d'en avoir ne serait-ce qu'un bout… _

- On y est ! Tu te rappelles, ma chambre était là, et la tienne juste en face. »  
- Hum… »  
- Et l'année qui suivit, on partageait la même… »

Dumblemor les avait rapproché, suffisamment pour qu'ils ne dépriment plus chacun de leur côté. Suffisamment pour que leur amitié perdue renaisse, certes, pas aussi fusionnelle qu'avant… Suffisamment pour qu'ils se reparlent sans se crier dessus. Lucius toujours transi dans son amour à sens unique et sa douleur, et Severus conforté dans cette impression que Lucius ne voulait de lui que pour ses pouvoirs, qu'il l'avait trahi, et qu'il recommencerait inévitablement.  
Le blond ouvre un placard, cherchant du regard des uniformes à leur taille, sa main fouille une pile de vêtements et sort deux uniformes dans une maniaquerie peu commune. Ils se changent, sans mot dire, sous une atmosphère lourde. Depuis que Lucius s'est enfermé dans son rôle de Malfoy en se mariant, il n'a jamais revu le maître des potions. Jamais… C'était trop dur de le voir, beaucoup trop dur à cause de ce qu'il ressent encore. Maintenant, il est là, devant lui, comme dans ses plus beaux et plus terribles souvenirs. Si il pouvait réécrire sa vie, il pousserait Lily dans les bras de Snape. Mais c'est impossible, les erreurs passées ne sont pas rattrapables. N'ayant pas décoché un mot depuis plus de vingt minutes, Lucius se décide à briser le silence. Un silence de seize longues années. Il ne sait pas trop par où commencer. Lily ? Ce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit ?

- Severus… j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »  
- Quoi ? »  
- Si tu m'interromps, je te lance un sort de mutisme alors tu te la fermes et tu m'écoutes ! Il y a un peu plus de vingt ans, quand je t'ai aperçu pour la première fois de ma vie, on m'aurait dit que tu étais à moitié moldus, je ne l'aurais pas cru, et même aujourd'hui j'ai du mal. J'ai caché ce fait aux mangemorts, à ma famille et même à Voldemort, bien que je sais qu'il a du le deviner. Si je t'ai attiré là, c'est que je voulais d'abord te sauver d'eux. J'ai du sang sur les doigts, mais je ne voulais pas y voir le tient ! Je savais aussi, que ça éloignerait Lily, mais à cette époque, justement, je voulais l'empêcher de te voir. Mais ce n'est pas pour les raisons que tu t'es mis en tête ! Je ne me servais pas de toi ! »

Lucius détourne le regard, ses pas l'écartant de Severus qu'il a vu réagir à ce nom maudit, puis il soupire essayant de ne pas craquer avant la fin.

- Je voulais que tu l'oublies, pas parce que elle t'attirait vers le chemin de Griffindor, mais parce qu'elle t'attirait à elle ! Tu l'aimais ! Elle t'aimait ! C'est pour ça que j'ai amené James à elle, pour que cet amour fraternel ne se transforme pas. Je t'ai fait du mal, je le regrette, tout ce que je voulais, c'était te garder pour moi. C'était pas égoïste, enfin, si je crois que je l'ai toujours été, mais je voulais que tu me sauves de mon destin. Que tu m'agrippes par la main, que tu m'enlèves et qu'on se soit enfuis loin de Voldemort et de ma famille. J'aurais même été jusqu'à passer après elle, mais tu étais incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à elle. Tu avais tord, un jour j'ai appris à aimer, c'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais utilisé de sortillège sur toi. C'est pour ça que j'ai supplié presque à genoux, une sang mêlé de te revenir. Je lui ai tout raconté, en chialant comme une fille, tout, ta tentative foireuse d'en finir avec la vie, et même ce que j'éprouvais pour toi ! Elle a refusé, mais elle m'a juré de ne jamais se rapprocher de toi, pour me laisser une chance. Mais toi, tu ne m'en as laissé aucune. J'ai suivi la trace de mon père pour remplir la promesse que je lui ai faite : veiller sur toi. Je travaille avec ce taré tous les jours, en espérant ne jamais le voir prononcer ton nom, mais je vais plus pouvoir te sauver, Severus. Harry a l'âge, il doit mourir et je sais que tu le protégeras ! A cause de cette femme qui m'a volé la seule personne que je n'ai jamais aimé ! Je ne peux pas m'élever contre lui, et je ne m'abaisserais pas à sauver Harry tout en mettant Drago en danger. Je suis attaché à une laisse invisible… Je l'ai toujours su. Dans cette vie, j'ai été inutile jusqu'au bout. Mais… »

La tête de Lucius se tourne vers Snape et il parcourt la distance qui les sépare pour glisser sa main blanche dans la chevelure de jais ondoyante. Il avait promis et un Malfoy tient sa parole.

- Ma femme est malade, elle n'en a plus pour longtemps, peux-tu me promettre de prendre soin de Drago autant que d'Harry ? »  
- Hein ? »  
- Je l'empêcherais de prendre ta vie ! Tu t'es juré de prendre soin de ce gamin comme du tien, une promesse est une promesse, moi j'ai juré de prendre soin de toi, si quelqu'un doit mourir c'est moi, mais je veux que tu prennes soin de Drago. Sans moi, il aura le choix, le choix de vivre sa propre vie, et pas celle d'un nom. Je permettrais à Harry de tuer Voldemort, pour que Drago ne vive pas ce que j'ai vécu. Jusqu'alors, je l'ai protégé de Voldemort, mais je ne pourrais pas le faire éternellement. Mon rôle de Malfoy doit s'arrêter. J'ai fait une croix sur le bonheur, l'amour, la paix depuis trop longtemps… je ne veux pas mourir en tant que Malfoy, je veux mourir en tant que Lucius, le gamin que tu as sauvé avec un simple regard. Tu dois rester en vie, pour Lily et pour moi. »

Le visage de Snape se crispe et alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose, un indexe diaphane se pose sur ses lèvres, les empêchant de parler. Le visage de Lucius s'approche arrachant à Severus un baiser, celui-là n'a rien du baiser papillon d'il a une vingtaine d'années, il n'a plus rien d'innocent. Lucius ne veut plus l'être, il n'est plus un gamin, même s'il en a repris l'apparence. Il ne veut plus s'interdire quoi que ce soit, surtout pas après avoir révélé tout ça. Il a au moins le droit de le goûter, celui qu'il aime, celui pour qui il a décidé d'offrir sa vie. Une fois que ses lèvres rassasiées s'échappent de la bouche du brun, le blond lui envoie un sourire, accompagné d'une caresse lascive. Il ne sait pas ce à quoi pense son ami, mais il ne souhaite pas vraiment le savoir. Il préfère garder cette illusion, l'illusion d'un Severus enfin ouvert à ce qu'il ressent. Lucius se glisse dans ses bras, vidant son cœur de toutes les larmes qu'il recèle et il ferme les yeux respirant ce parfum qui lui a tant manqué, pendant que ses doigts agiles glissent le long de cette toison douce et ondulée. Si il pouvait prolonger cet instant… infiniment… Arrêter le temps, et vivre ça aussi longtemps que son pouvoir le rendrait possible, il le ferait. Cependant, il se sépare du brun rapidement, il ne doit pas en profiter. Oui, maintenant que son cœur est aussi dur que de la pierre, il ne veut pas le gonfler d'espoirs vains.

- Dit quelque chose. »  
- Je n'ai compris tes sentiments que récemment, je suis désolé. »  
- Ne le soit pas. J'ai appris à te pardonner, à comprendre ce que tu as enduré. »  
- J'aurais peut-être pu t'aimer. Peut-être, je ne suis pas sûr que je sois attiré physiquement par un homme. »  
- Merci. »  
- De quoi donc ? »  
- Peut-être, ça laisse de l'espoir, et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment. L'espoir que si on s'en sort tous les deux, tu me donneras une chance de prendre soin de toi. D'accord ? »  
- Promis… »


	5. Chapter 5

**Y' a-t-il un âge pour goûter au bonheur ?**

**5**

* * *

- Rah laisse-moi tranquille crétin, quand je pense que je dois vivre sous le même toit que toi ! »  
- Et tu crois que je suis heureux de vivre avec un trouillard dans ton genre ! »  
- Moldus ! »  
- Bébé ! »

Lucius lève les yeux au ciel en regardant Drago et Harry se chamailler à nouveau, il en marre ! D'ailleurs le blond pousse un soupire qui indique aux deux gamins de s'arrêter immédiatement avant que le Malfoy ne se fâche. Mais… apparemment, ils n'ont plus peur de ses sorts, ni de ses punitions, bien… bien… Son visage devient rouge de colère et le voici en train de vociférer sur les deux petits, et dans un agacement digne de ses pires colères, le grand blond choppe le plus petit pour frapper sur l'autre. Non mais !

- Aïeuh ! Mais Papa ! »  
- Tais-toi, ou je t'en remets une ! »  
- Tu préfères le moldus à moi ? »  
- Je ne préfère ni l'un, ni l'autre, et arrête de l'appeler moldus. Il a plus de pouvoir que toi ! Révise, tu le traiteras de moldus que quand tu le battras dans un match honnête ! »

Drago claque la porte, fulminant de rage face à ce nouveau papa poule ! Fils unique c'était mieux, maintenant, il doit partager SON père avec cette bourrique de Potter ! L'envie de le frapper lui trotte dans la tête, l'envie de l'attacher et de le… Hein ? Non, il veut juste le frapper ! De l'autre côté de la porte, Harry sourit à Lucius, bien heureux qu'il se soit décidé à entrer dans l'ordre du Phœnix. Il sait secrètement pourquoi il l'a fait, mais il ne le dira pas, par respect et par discrétion. Il se demande ce que dirait Drago en sachant que son père se mourrait d'amour pour Severus Snape. Il le salue, refermant la porte calmement, laissant l'homme seul.

_- J'ai aimé ta mère bien plus que ma propre vie, je lui ai juré, juré de te protéger, je crois avoir mené ma mission à bien. Elle doit être fière de moi. Tu es comme mon fils, pardonne-moi de ne pas être venu te chercher plus tôt, mais Voldemort ne devait pas savoir… Laisse-moi, te regarder une toute dernière fois. Tu ressembles tellement à ma Lily… » _

_Le nouveau directeur de Poudlard avait fait un sourire, les yeux noyés dans ses larmes. Il avait désobéi à Lucius. Il espérait qu'il lui pardonne. Son cœur était à Lily, et même s'il s'ouvrait un tant soit peu pour Lucius, il passerait toujours second, et ce n'était pas correct pour lui. Mieux valait qu'il meure. Sa main lâcha le visage d'Harry sentant le regard paniqué de Lucius se poser sur lui. _

_- Tue-le… » _

_Ce fut sa dernière parole, alors qu'il tendit une baguette toute noire au jeune Potter. Il parvint à entendre le début de son nom, crié par un homme au cœur à nouveau déchiré, par sa faute, une dernière larme roula sur la joue de Snape. Que Lucius lui pardonne… _

Harry qui s'est adossé à la porte la quitte précipitamment, il doit rejoindre sa chambre chez Slytherin, maintenant qu'il en est l'aîné. Sa mission est toute simple, encadrer les nouveaux élèves afin qu'ils n'empruntent plus jamais la mauvaise voie. Comme Snape, il est le seul sang mêlé de la promotion, briser le cycle des Slytherin, c'est les empêcher de ne jurer que par la pureté du sang. Bon, il doit maintenant retrouver Drago et s'excuser…  
Lucius joue avec ses cheveux dans un silence mortuaire, puis se lève et rejoint sa classe de défense contre la magie noire. Quelle idée saugrenue a eut le nouveau directeur de Poudlard ? Hein ? En plus, il déteste les enfants ! Lucius s'installe sur sa chaise regardant ses chères têtes blondes qu'il a envie de transformer en d'horribles créatures puis soupire.

- Interrogation surprise ! »

Le sourire aux lèvres, il inscrit le sujet sur le tableau et se réinstalle. Il n'a pas envie de faire un cours, il n'en a pas le courage. Après un brouhaha de protestations, ses élèves qui commencent à bien le connaître, sortent leurs parchemins avant de déclencher sa fureur.

_- Nous avons fait tout ce que l'on a pu… » _

_Le médecin lui avait serré l'épaule, pour l'encourager, lui témoigner sa compassion, pourtant, assis dans son fauteuil et la main de sa femme dans la sienne, Lucius ne pleurait pas. Il n'était pas triste. Il n'avait jamais aimé Narcissa, jamais, mais il l'avait toujours bien traité. Toujours… Ils n'avaient jamais partagé la même chambre, ils n'avaient jamais eut de moments intimes à par la création de Drago, mais ils s'appréciaient assez. Il aurait pu tomber sur pire. Quand elle était tombée malade, il l'avait soutenu, jusqu'à la dernière minute, il avait été là, lui tenant la main, lui caressant les cheveux. Elle savait, elle avait compris, et dans un murmure, elle avait demandé qui avait volé son cœur. Il avait eut un mal fou à dire ce nom, mais il lui avait répondu avec franchise. Il avait pu lire tellement de chose dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas pu continuer à la regarder. _

_- Pardon, je ne savais pas, tu as dû souffrir de ne pas pouvoir le garder auprès de toi, vous étiez si proches, j'espère que je ne suis pas la cause de votre dispute. Tu as toujours été correcte avec moi, Lucius, j'ai été peiné de ne pas pouvoir avoir ton cœur, mais ce n'est plus si important. Je ne dois être qu'une triste consolation, si tu préfères les hommes. Je vais bientôt mourir… alors sans briser le vœu que nous avons fait, tu pourras vivre ta vie, librement, merci… » _

_ C'est ainsi qu'elle mourut, emportée par la maladie. _

Le regard de Lucius se pose sur l'horloge, il se lève, voyant l'heure bientôt écoulée, puis il ramasse les copies sans décrocher un mot, ses pas le mènent devant la salle du cours de potions. Il s'y arrête, écoutant une voix de femme raconter comment préparer un élixir. Ça fait étrange de ne plus entendre la voix morne du brun, cette école est si vide, sans lui…

_Le corps de Voldemort s'évapora sous ses yeux, et ceux de son fils, alors qu'il serrait dans ses bras le corps inerte de Severus. Il avait tout perdu, sa vie de mangemort, sa femme, et maintenant… __Snape ! Il regardait sans voir tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, il n'était plus vraiment là, d'ailleurs ; le choc avait été trop puissant. Il avait vu Severus mourir sous ses yeux. Il l'avait vu… Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pleurait pas, il devrait ! Il devrait ! Le corps de Severus entre ses bras_…_ il aurait du réagir, mais rien, rien du tout ! Son fils le tirait par la manche, essayant de le ramener parmi les vivants, mais Lucius ne répondait pas. Il était perdu dans un flot de tourments. Severus avait préféré mourir, il avait une fois de plus préféré Lily à lui. Son corps trembla puis il s'écroula sur le cadavre du brun. S'en était fini de lui… _

_- Severus… C'est moi, c'est moi qui devais mourir ! » _

_Il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, Drago, Harry et tout le restant du monde n'existait plus. Il n'y avait que lui, et le corps de Severus déjà froid. C'est dans une passivité totale qu'il laissa les Détraqueurs le porter au tribunal avec le restant des mangemorts, il ne clama pas son innocence et répondit de ses actes. A quoi ça aurait servi de toute façon ! Il termina à Azkaban, comme tout les autres, refusant de voir son fils qu'il laissa en garde à Hagrid et Mac Gonagall en compagnie d'Harry. Une année s'écoula, et un soir quelqu'un le fit sortir de prison pour le nommer professeur à Poudlard. C'était une femme, il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. _

_- Vous êtes ? »  
- Le nouveau professeur des potions de Poudlard. » _

_Il se rappelait aussi de la douleur ressentie en l'entendant parler du poste de Severus. Il n'avait pas voulu y aller, mais il savait qu'une promesse maintenant le liait à Harry. La vie de Lucius Malfoy ne devait pas prendre fin avec celle de Severus Snape_…_ Et voilà, où il en était ! Ca faisait une semaine qu'il avait pris ses fonctions, d'ailleurs_…_ en parlant de fonctions, le directeur lui avait enfin demandé de passer dans son bureau ! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Y' a-t-il un âge pour goûter au bonheur ?**

**6**

* * *

Sa main parcourt et lisse sa chevelure, un peu anxieux de rencontrer la personne à la main longue qui l'a sorti de prison, puis il soupire, essayant de ne pas trembler ni de bégayer devant son employeur… Après tout, ce bureau a pris tellement de signification pour lui. Quand il se sent enfin prêt, le nouveau professeur de défense contre les sorts de magie noire frappe à la porte, puis entre. Son regard tombe sur le choixpeau posé sur son trépied, Lucius n'ose pas tourner les yeux vers la personne qui debout, regarde fixement par la fenêtre. Il a vu la remplaçante de Severus en tant que professeur, il n'est encore prêt à sacrifier son image de directeur. La personne soupire puis s'approche et d'une main lui attrape le visage pour le tourner dans sa direction.

_- Harry ? »  
- Mr Snape ? »  
- Appelle moi Severus, s'il te plait, je dois te faire part de quelque chose. »  
- Laquelle ? »  
- Le jour où la prophétie se réalisera, Lucius et moi, nous ferons en sorte que tu survives et que tu tues Voldemort. J'ai été mangemort jusqu'à ce qu'ils essayent de tuer ta mère. Lily était la femme que j'aimais, avant qu'elle ne parte avec James, je lui ai juré un amour fidèle et inébranlable. Tu es tout ce qui reste d'elle et je me refuse à te laisser mourir. Il n'en reste que nous n'avons aucun lien de parenté, alors si l'un de nous deux doit mourir, je le ferais. Drago a besoin de son père, et il saura veiller sur toi, par respect pour mon âme. Je ne vais pas à la mort certaine sans un plan de secours, mais comme je ne sais pas si ça marchera, je ne vais en parler qu'à toi. Avant le combat, j'absorberais une potion très complexe, je te laisse ce livre, dedans, il y a toutes les explications pour me ramener à la vie, mais tu dois bien respecter les délais et les quantités. Ne soit pas triste si ça ne marche pas, ce n'est pas une potion miracle. Oh, une dernière chose, n'en parle jamais à Lucius, il ne doit pas savoir, ça le briserait si jamais… ça ne fonctionnait pas. Si jamais… soit gentil avec lui… » _

_Snape s'était retiré après ça, ne laissant pas le temps à Harry de répondre. C'était risqué, mais c'était ce qu'il avait décidé. Drago avait besoin de son père, et lui, il n'avait pas de réelle famille. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. _

- Regarde-moi… Lucius… »

Severus sourit, il parait encore faible et pas très bien portant, mais comme il l'avait deviné, Harry a réussi à le ramener du Royaume des morts. Ses yeux se ferment, attirant Lucius encore trop étonné pour réagir, et le serrer dans ses bras. Il n'a pas encore de force, ses cheveux ont pris une teinte blanchâtre, sa peau est ridulée comme celle d'une momie. Il lui faut encore un peu de temps, encore un peu, et il redeviendra comme avant, ou presque. Il sent soudainement les bras de Lucius se serrer comme des étaux autour de ses épaules, et là, contre lui, il l'entend pleurer presque silencieusement. Mieux valait qu'il ne sache rien avant aujourd'hui, oui, c'était mieux. Le taux de réussite de cette potion frôlait simplement les vingt petits pour cent. Mieux valait la surprise que les espoirs déçus.  
Severus lui caresse le dos comme le ferait un père et le serre un peu plus, essayant de faire bouger ses muscles engourdis. Lucius a changé, il le sent, il le ressent du plus profond de son corps…

- Snape… comment… »  
- Chut, je ne pouvais pas te le dire avant, je n'étais pas sûr que cette potion marche. D'ailleurs, il se pourrait qu'elle m'ait nettement fait baisser mon espérance de vie. Mais je suis là, jusqu'à ce que mon corps ne suive plus. T'inquiète pas pour ce que tu vois, normalement, mon corps devrait se rétablir assez rapidement. »  
- Severus… »

Le Directeur se laisse faire, se laisse toucher et caresser sans rien dire, faisant un sourire de temps en temps. Il sait que Lucius l'observe sous toutes les coutures, pour se jurer que ce n'est pas une vision. Non, il est bien réel. Les mains du brun courent sur le visage de Malfoy, anxieuses de ce changement ressenti, mais il soupire de soulagement. Il n'a rien.

- Tu n'as rien… »  
- Severus ? »  
- Chut… »

Pour couper court à cette question qu'il veut absolument éviter, le brun s'approche en tâtonnant et embrasse son nouveau professeur sur les lèvres. Oui, il est revenu, mais à quel prix ! Qu'a-t-il laissé derrière lui ? Pendant cette longue année… Son corps sec, dépossédé de tout, ses yeux ternis de blanc, incapable de voir le visage du blond, ses doigts fragiles qui ne sentaient plus rien. On ne revenait pas d'entre les morts impunément.

- Retourne en cours, et rejoins-moi ce soir dans mes appartements. »  
- Mais… »  
- On ne discute pas les ordres de son employeur… Mr Malfoy. Votre discipline vous plait, au faite ? »  
- C'est toi qui l'as choisi ? »  
- Hum ! »  
- Mwai… »  
- Tu t'y feras, tu t'y connais bien dans cette discipline, je ne pouvais trouver meilleur professeur. Tu es un exemple. Tu as retrouvé le bon chemin. »  
- Grâce à toi… »  
- Peu importe, retourne en cours ! »

Lucius serre une dernière fois Severus entre ses bras puis disparaît dans les couloirs, pressé que cette journée ne s'achève. Après tout, pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? Severus est là, bien présent, en vie, chaud… vivant… il a retrouvé son parfum, et même si il a changé, au fond, Severus resterait Severus. Le blond traverse les couloirs un sourire cousu sur les lèvres. Depuis combien de temps un sourire n'a pas étiré ses lèvres ? Il chantonne rêvassant presque… es-ce que son espoir serait récompensé ? Es-ce qu'enfin Lily serait rayé de la vie du brun ? Une vie… une nouvelle vie qu'il espère dédiée rien que pour lui !  
Il ne fait plus attention à ses élèves qui du coup mettent un bazard d'enfer dans la salle de classe. Lucius est trop loin pour s'en rendre compte, bien trop loin. Es-ce qu'enfin le bonheur est à porter de ses doigts ?

- Très bien, Harry, je suis fier de toi. »  
- Severus ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Je peux… enfin, ma question va te paraître étrange, mais… »  
- Vas-y ? »  
- Tu veux être mon père ? »

Severus se retourne à la question, il ne dit cependant rien. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette question, car il ne l'avait jamais attendu. Surpris, mais surtout heureux, Severus se racle la gorge puis retourne vers son chaudron, attrapant une boite ; toujours aussi énigmatique et insondable qu'avant.

- Aide-moi, veux-tu ? »  
- Hum ! »  
- Tu seras mes yeux. Aloooors, devrions-nous y mettre des yeux de triton ? »  
- Je ne pense pas que Lucius appréciera. »

Lucius ? Severus hausse un sourcil à la mention de ce nom. Comment diable Harry sait qu'il cuisine pour le Malfoy ? Soit, il était un peu revenu pour lui, mais il était aussi là pour regarder le fils de sa Lily grandir paisiblement.

- Comment as-tu su ? »  
- Je ne t'ai jamais vu cuisiner avant ça. »  
- Tu as peut-être raison. »

Severus fait un grand sourire puis il finit par ricaner. C'est bien vrai, il n'a jamais cuisiné de sa vie, heureusement qu'il connait quelques sortilèges qui aideront à faire de ce ragoût quelque chose de comestible. Harry semble être aussi perspicace que sa chère et tendre Lily. Et tandis qu'Harry apporte les légumes et la viande dont ils auront besoin, Severus se surprend à rêvasser, et chose choquante, il ne pensait même pas à elle ! Surélevant un sourcil, le vieil homme courbé au-dessus de son chaudron fait un sourire en coin, ressentant la présence forte et ensoleillée du Malfoy sénior. Il est heureux que l'aura chatoyante du blond soit de retour…

- Mr Malfoy, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai perdu l'usage de la vue, que je suis aveugle. Entrez au lieu d'espionner. »

Le brun incline la tête en direction de la porte entrouverte et fait signe au blond de rentrer au lieu de rester dehors en les épiant de la sorte. Severus n'a jamais aimé avoir un regard insistant planté dans son dos. Il préfère nettement que le blond prenne ses aises dans son humble studio.

- Je… dois vous laisser ? »  
- Hummm, il n'est pas nécessaire que tu partes tout de suite, nous n'avons pas fini ce ragoût aux yeux de triton. »  
- P… Severus… »  
- Continue, ne t'arrête pas… je n'y vois rien, mais j'entends très bien. »  
- Pa… pa ? »

Un murmure au milieu de la pièce où le feu crépitant couvre presque tout bruit, le blond qui s'est installé sur un fauteuil en sirotant un verre d'alcool fronce le nez. Encore Lily qui lui fait de l'ombre ! Décidément, il n'aurait pas dû se faire tout un cinéma de cette soirée. Severus ne veut pas d'un homme, ça se saurait ! Et quand bien même il l'avait embrassé tantôt, Lucius ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir de sombre pensées lui plomber le moral. Il soupire, dégoûté, alors que l'homme vêtu en noir sourit comme un bienheureux.

- Oui ? »

Harry sent son cœur battre la chamade, c'est la première fois que ce mot sort de sa bouche. Il a enfin, cette figure paternelle qu'il recherchait. Un sourire flotte sur son visage, il se sent si heureux, si… comblé !

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, les yeux de triton c'est pas super pour un dîner romantique ! »  
- Oh… car tu t'y connais ? »

Un bruit pas vraiment identifiable atteint les oreilles de Directeur de Poudlard, oh, il sait bien qu'il provient du blond juste derrière lui. Aurait-il avalé son scotch de travers ?

- Mieux que tu ne le penses ! »  
- Ne va pas dévergonder ce jeune Drago. Oh… Mr Malfoy, vous sentez-vous bien ? Dois-je appeler le professeur Mac Gonagall pour vous faire du bouche-à-bouche ,peut-être ? »  
- Naaaannn, je ne le dever… hey, mais je fais pas ce genre de choses avec lui ! »  
- Ça ira, merci ! »

La voix de derrière est sèche et brutale, serait-il timide ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas pourtant, à moins qu'il ne soit gêné par la présence d'Harry, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres, Severus se désintéresse de Malfoy pour tapoter sur la tête d'Harry. Que celui-ci dise ce qu'il voulait, il avait bien vu le manège qui se tramait entre lui et Drago. Ça avait été le sien, et celui de Lucius quelques années plus tôt. Et si il n'y avait pas eut Lily que serait leur vie… à deux ?

- Tu en es sûr ? J'ai cru, tu excuseras un vieil aveugle de voir des choses qui n'existent pas. Où en est le pot au feu ? »  
- Il va être d'enfer ! »  
- J'en suis certain. »  
- Oh, et comme j'étais presque sûr… que… Lucius viendrait te voir ce soir, y'a une tarte-tatin dans le frigo. »  
- Je te remercie. »  
- Bien, je vais vous laisser tranquilles. Il n'y a plus qu'à remuer de temps en temps. J'y vais, Drago doit s'ennuyer, faut bien que je le fasse râler ce soir, sinon il va mal dormir. »  
- Harry ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Bonne nuit. »

L'homme se baisse à peine, maintenant qu'Harry est presque aussi grand que lui, il dépose un baiser sur son front et lui sourit. Il avait perdu Lily, il avait perdu la vie, gâché ses années, mais aujourd'hui… il avait un fils et un ami aimant, même plus qu'un ami.

- Bonne nuit papa… Bonne nuit Mr Malfoy. »

Après une rapide courbette, le jeune garçon tire son père jusqu'au fauteuil en face de Lucius et laisse les deux hommes en tête à tête. Il se sent heureux. Il a enfin un père, et il fera tout pour que celui-ci soit le plus heureux des hommes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Y' a-t-il un âge pour goûter au bonheur ?**

**7**

* * *

_Harry termina la longue préparation comme Snape l'avait prédit, juste avant les rayons du soleil, le 365ème jour après sa mort. Comme le voulait Severus, le cercueil enterré avait été un cercueil vide. Le jeune homme descendit dans la chambre des secrets et annula le sort posé sur le corps de l'ancien professeur des potions. Il avait vieilli prématurément, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas, il avait été prévenu par les notes de son enseignant. D'abord, il dut oindre le corps avec la fiole au liquide bleue et dut trouver un stratège pour faire avaler le contenu de la fiole noire. Heureusement que Snape avait demandé à ce qu'il emporte un tube en plastique souple. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre huit heures. Il attendit donc, somnolant de temps en autre jusqu'à ce qu'une inspiration profonde et soudaine ne le fasse sursauter. Le corps bougeait dans tous les sens, poussant d'atroces hurlements. Et ça, il n'y avait pas été préparé. Après la panique, le petit brun essaya d'empêcher le professeur de se faire du mal, mais ce fut peine perdue. Les larmes aux yeux, il regarda le corps devenir folie. Avait-il mal fait la portion, avait-il raté quelque chose, ou es-ce que Severus souffrait d'une douleur si puissante qu'il en avait perdu la raison ? Cet état dura deux heures, pendant le quelles, les mains sur ses oreilles, Harry essayait de se rassurer, tout irait bien, hein ? Et puis, le silence, un corps qui tremble, et enfin, une parole, presque construite.  
_

_- Ou… sui… Luciu. »_

_Si au début Harry avait pensé à une incantation, un moment de réflexion lui permit de comprendre, alors il s'approcha du professeur et se présenta, avant de lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte de la cécité de Snape qui essayait de le voir sans arriver à le discerner correctement. Ça, Severus l'avait mentionné. Si il revenait, il se pourrait qu'il ait une voire plusieurs séquelles. Et puis, en quelques jours, le corps du professeur de potions savait à nouveau marcher, parler correctement, c'est là, qu'il avait fait sortir Lucius d'Azkaban.  
_

- Tu ne verras plus jamais ? »  
- Non, chaque sort à une contre partie, il est déjà bien que je puisse te parler. »

Ça Lucius le sait, et il en est reconnaissant à Harry. Il a encore du mal à retenir ses larmes, car l'espoir lui avait été redonné plus d'un an plus tard, juste au moment où il s'est fait une raison. Juste au moment où son cœur a cessé d'y penser. L'homme lâche son verre et vient s'agenouiller devant Severus serrant possessivement sa cape de peur de le voir à nouveau quitter sa vie. Il ne le quitterait plus, jamais plus !

- Lucius ? Ne pleure plus, je ne compte pas m'envoler à nouveau, tant que ce cœur battra, je serais le Directeur de Poudlard. Si je dois partir bien avant toi, le poste te reviendra, sinon, je l'offrirais à Drago. »  
- Et Harry ? »  
- Il prendra mon ancien poste, bientôt je le nommerais assistant du professeur de potions. »  
- Tu as déjà tout planifié. »  
- Hum. »  
- Alors planifie-toi une longue vie. »  
- J'y veillerais. Pourrais-tu… »  
- J'y vais. »

Severus hoche de la tête, remerciant Lucius pour sa prévenance, il ne perçoit plus rien pendant un cours laps de temps jusqu'à ce que des lèvres viennent l'embrasser. Ses mains essaient de repousser le blond, avec douceur, mais elles n'y parviennent pas, et quelque part, il ne le veut plus. Bien entendu, il pense encore à Lily, mais si il est de retour parmi les vivants, c'est aussi pour Lucius. Il laisse donc le blond faire, caressé par sa chevelure qui respire le miel et la camomille. Cela dit, Lucius aurait pu prévenir avant de lui sauter de la sorte dessus, profitant de sa cécité. Sa main s'égare dans la chevelure de miel, savourant ce baiser qui irradie d'une envie mal contenue. Une langue glisse entre ses lèvres, et Snape frissonne, le grand solitaire qu'il est se sent réagir, son corps crie la vie qu'il essaye désespérément de récupérer. Et puis, ses bras repoussent aussi violemment que possible le corps en face de lui, détournant le regard, cherchant un souffle qui ne revient pas aussi rapidement que voulu.

- Occupe… toi… de cette marmite ! »

Sa voix parait chevrotante, Lucius ne sait pas comment l'analyser, y a-t-il été trop rapidement, a-t-il bousculé Severus ? Es-ce que le maître des potions n'apprécie pas cette proximité avec un homme ? Sans un mot, il va touiller le pot-au-feu. Il se sent idiot, il est invité pour manger, pas autre chose, alors il attendra. Il est loin de comprendre ce que vit en ce moment le brun, qui profite de son inattention pour recouvrir ses épaules squelettiques d'une nouvelle couche de tissus. Il n'a définitivement pas que perdu l'usage de la vue.

- Pardon. »  
- Ce n'est rien. »  
- J'ai tellement rêvé de ton corps lorsque j'étais enfermé dans cette cellule. Je l'ai rêvé toutes les nuits. Toi en moi, et inversement, en train de se saouler chacun notre tour du corps de l'autre. Et maintenant que tu es devant moi, je n'arrive pas à me retenir ! Pour être franc, je ne sais pas si je pourrais rester sage tout le long du repas. Si je pars sans rien dire, n'essaye pas de me retenir. »

Comme il n'a pas de réponse, Malfoy sort le chaudron de l'âtre et rempli les assiettes sans regarder le brun, sans même essayer de se retourner. Il le guide jusqu'à la table, sans échanger un seul mot puis s'installe en face, gardant les yeux posés dans son assiette. Ce qu'il mange n'a pas de goût, ce n'est pas ça qu'il veut. Dire qu'il aurait tué pour se retrouver là, en face de Severus pour un repas en tête à tête… Et l'y voilà. La gorge serrée, l'estomac noué. Son assiette vide, il termine son verre de vin en détaillant Severus des pieds à la tête. Il a changé, c'est indéniable, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de le convoiter comme si il était toujours cet adolescent qui l'avait hypnotisé jadis. Le voyant fouiller sans résultat le frigo, il se décide enfin à se lever et l'aider.

- Ha ! »  
- Quoi ? »  
- J'ai mis les doigts dedans… »

Le brun parait irrité, Lucius se met à sa place, se sentir incapable d'attraper une simple tarte, se sentir humilié de ne pouvoir faire une action aussi banale. C'est pourquoi il avait tardé à intervenir, il n'avait pas envie de lui manquer de respect par rapport à ça. Son regard bleuté s'attarde sur la main recouverte de pommes au caramel qu'il attrape entre ses doigt dans un sourire à la limite du pervers. Et oubliant ses bonnes résolutions, Lucius fait courir sa langue dessus, happant chaque doigt dans un délice qui peut paraître indécent. Il l'est en faite ! Son fantasme portant plus de vingt annnées d'envies et de désirs inassouvis, il ne faut pas lui en demander plus. Vingt longues années de quasi abstinence, forcée par un caractère strict et exclusif.

- Lu… Lucius arrête ça… »  
- Je ne peux pas. Je te promets de rester correcte, mais laisse moi goûter à ton corps, j'en peux plus. »  
- Lucius, NON ! »

Hoquet de surprise, le blond fronce des sourcils alors que le brun essaye de remettre en place sa chemise noire que Lucius lui a à moitié retiré.

- Je vois, je ne fais pas le poids. »  
- Rien à voir… »  
- Alors pourquoi ? »  
- Attend voir, peut-être parce que je viens juste de revenir à la vie après un an de mort, peut-être aussi parce que je ne suis pas en pleine forme, que ça va m'épuiser comme pas possible et que… mon corps n'est pas encore totalement… opérationnel. Et puis, je ne veux pas que tu le voies, comme il est en ce moment. Alors non ! Si tu ne peux pas faire ça pour moi, sort immédiatement ! »

Il est vrai, si pour lui ça fait un an de fantasmes plus enflammés les uns que les autres, pour Severus, ça fait un an de mort et d'inactivité. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Malfoy baisse la tête en s'excusant, sa main sort du frigidaire la tarte qu'il pose ensuite sur la table. Il s'en veut.

- Je me tiendrais bien. Par respect pour toi, mais je te prie, n'aies pas honte de ton corps. Je sais qu'il a pris quelques rides, mais le plus important pour moi, ce n'est pas que tu sois un canon de la beauté, je veux juste que tu m'aimes, même si ton cœur n'est qu'à moitié mien. Je ne demande rien de plus, tu sais. Es-ce que tu m'aimes, Severus ? »

Le brun ne lui répond pas, il garde le visage obstinément baissé, Lucius aurait voulu voir son visage, mais la chevelure clairsemée l'empêche de discerner une quelconque réponse, même muette… Il n'y a que le silence qui règne dans la salle, accompagné par le crépitement du feu murmurant. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Lucius se pince les lèvres, sentant la rage et le désespoir l'envahir. Même revenu d'entre les morts, ça ne change rien à son cœur. C'est comme si il revenait deux ans auparavant, sauf que là, il va être obligé de le voir chaque jour. Et ça, Lucius ne le supportera pas ! Le professeur se lève en grognant.

- Merci pour le repas. A demain. »

La porte se referme lentement, le blond laisse là le directeur pour s'enfoncer dans les couloirs, la rage au cœur. Cette Lily, il aurait du la tuer et obliger Snape à n'aimer que lui ! Qu'on le reprenne à être gentil !

- Je suis revenu pour toi, ça ne te suffit pas… Aie la patience d'attendre que ce corps desséché reprenne vie… »


	8. Chapter 8

**Y' a-t-il un âge pour goûter au bonheur ?**

**8**

* * *

- Monsieur Malfoy ? »

Le nouveau professeur d'astronomie s'approche de lui, le regardant avec un large sourire. Malfoy relève le nez et se surprend à observer l'homme avec un regard insistant. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps ! Ça faisait deux semaines qu'il le repoussait, par pur respect pour l'amour qu'il portait à Severus, mais là… à quoi bon s'enfermer cette fidélité qui ne rime à rien. Il décide de refermer son livre puis il soupire de lassitude. Ce n'est pas comme si, il allait tromper Severus. Il n'a pas répondu à sa question. Il ne voulait qu'une réponse, mais il comprend qu'il n'en aura jamais.

- Hum ? »  
- Puis-je me joindre à vous ? »  
- Je quittais justement la bibliothèque, mais… peut-être voulez-vous, venir dans mes appartements. »

Le roux hausse les sourcils, et suit immédiatement la silhouette longiligne du blond. Depuis qu'on le lui a présenté, il ne rêve que de ça ! Lucius regarde de tous les côtés, et après s'être assuré de leur discrétion, il tire ce gars dont il a oublié jusqu'au nom puis referme sa porte brutalement. Que l'autre ne se fasse pas d'illusion. Une nuit et rien d'autre ! Les choses vont assez rapidement, baisers bestiaux, mains qui déshabillent rapidement, alors que les jambes marchent jusqu'au lit, où Lucius est culbuté rapidement. Si le Malfoy aurait accepté Severus en lui, il n'en est pas de même pour cet inconnu, d'ailleurs son regard rend compte de sa pensée.

- Pas de problème ! »

Bien. Leur deux corps enfin nus, Lucius retourne le roux ventre contre le matelas qui déjà s'est mis à genoux pour la suite des évènements. Lucius n'a aucun respect, mais apparemment, l'homme ne cherchait pas ça, il ne cherchait qu'une relation physique, car lorsque Lucius pénètre son corps sans préparation, le roux n'émet aucune plainte à part un long gémissement. Le nouveau professeur de Poudlard ne prend pas le temps d'apprécier cette première approche, déjà ses hanches se meuvent rapidement. Tout ce dont il veut à ce moment précis c'est de soulager ce corps qui n'en peut plus, le soulager vite, et rapidement, et recommencer autant de fois que possible. Et comme l'autre homme possède un physique assez attrayant, il ne va pas dire non. Ses mouvements se font de plus en plus secs, amplifiant la portée des gémissements de l'homme en dessous de lui. Ça c'est presque l'extase. Il imagine d'ailleurs ce que ça serait si c'était Severus, là, dans ses draps. Il le voit, d'ailleurs, les yeux embués de plaisir, complètement à sa merci, son membre va plus profondément et il jouit à l'intérieur du corps qui se resserre lentement. Il ne s'en rend pas compte, mais le nom de Severus glisse de ses lèvres.

- Tu veux que je sois le directeur, appelle-moi, comme tu veux, recommence… »

Le souffle de l'homme est court, et puisqu'il a le droit, il recommence, criant presque le nom de celui qui l'a abandonné sur cette route à sens unique, et le corps en dessous qui se convulse sous le plaisir qui croit hors et à l'intérieur de lui. Il aura le temps de regretter demain, pour lors, il continue, faisant de ce corps… SON Snape.

- Tu veux que je change de corps ? »  
- Changer de corps ? »

Juste le temps de dire ces mots, que le corps nu de Severus se présente à son regard. Son regard bleu se fige… Voilà, il l'a ; rien qu'à lui ! Après de courtes caresses, Lucius s'allonge sur le lit, et regarde ce corps s'empaler lentement sur lui. Et le corps se cambre puis bouge, le plaisir est plus puissant, c'est presque le brun qu'il a sur lui, le chevauchant. Ses mains se glissent sous ses fesses et l'aide à faire des mouvements plus amples, plus puissants, et plus jouissifs. C'est un jeux dangereux, il le sent bien, mais il ne peut s'en empêcher, sa raison a disparu, enfouie sous ce visage qui se métamorphose devant lui, à coup de reins bien placés, en une peinture merveilleuse empreinte de plaisir et d'émotions. Voilà ce qu'il aimerait déclencher chez le vrai… Le corps s'ôte de lui et une bouche brûlante lui retire le peu de volonté qui lui reste. Il n'arrête pas d'appeler cet homme qui ne viendrait pas, ses bras attrapent le faux corps de son amour et il l'allonge sur la table basse, se baissant pour frotter son bas ventre contre celui du pseudo Severus. Son membre retrouve son chemin une fois assez revigoré et le blond reprend ses mouvements houleux, savourant une bouche experte qui sait lui faire perdre pied. Rien à voir avec les autres baisers donnés à Severus. Baisers qu'il ne lui rendait qu'à peine ! La langue du roux sait l'attiser, la langue du roux est experte, et son corps aussi, la jouissance vient, et marque le corps du roux de deux longs filets blancs qui lui recouvrent le torse. Son sourire est fier, si Lucius est hors service, lui par contre continuerait bien. C'est pour ça qu'il profite de l'extase du blond pour glisser derrière lui. Son membre vigoureux glisse sur la paire de fesses offertes et Malfoy n'arrive pas à dire non. La chose entre en lui, lui faisant pousser un grognement sourd, et les coups de reins du clone de Snape sont une torture exquise. La jouissance se fait alors indécente, le corps de Lucius recouvert de sueur, perdu de plus en plus dans cette étreinte qui n'a plus rien de respectueuse envers l'autre, se moque éperdument du bruit qu'ils peuvent faire et des oreilles indiscrètes qui peuvent traîner. Il a enfin une des choses qu'il désirait le plus. Le plaisir de le faire et le refaire avec un homme, même si celui-ci n'est pas celui qu'il aime.  
Le bruit de sa porte ne l'interrompt pas, d'ailleurs un sourire se grave sur son visage alors que la semence de l'homme inonde son corps. Son visage se relève, fixant Severus avec intérêt. Que fait-il dans sa chambre ?

- Mr le directeur ? »

Le roux reprend rapidement sa forme originelle et se nettoie avec la serviette que vient de lui apporter le grand blond. Il regard le corps parfait à côté de lui s'approcher de Severus. Qu'es-ce qu'il prenait à Lucius ? La colère, l'envie de faire mal au brun qui le regarde vaguement.

- Tu sens cette odeur ? Un professeur m'a donné ce que tu te refuses à me donner, il m'a donné ton corps, il m'a donné ton corps… dans mon lit, et sur la table basse à ta droite. Pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas qui il est et je m'en fiche, j'ai donné ma virginité à un homme qui m'a offert l'illusion de ton corps. Je devrais me sentir immonde, mais même pas. Et toi, tu me trouves immondes, recouvert du sperme d'un autre ? »

Severus baisse la tête puis la remonte traversant de son regard vide le corps nu et souillé du blond. Malfoy reste de marbre, ne cherchant même pas à fuir ce regard qu'il sait aveugle, et même… il ne le ferait pas. Il veut se sentir ignoble, il veut une réaction ! Il veut qu'enfin le brun ait une réaction. S'il en a une… Mais rien. Enfin, il le crut, car bientôt la main de Severus se lève dans les airs et lui assène une baffe magistrale.

- Comment oses-tu te faire ça ? »  
- Je n'en sais rien. Le désespoir ? L'envie ? Passer vingt années de ma vie à ne vouloir que toi et à me promettre qu'aucun autre ne me touchera. Quand j'ai fait l'amour à ma femme, je ne pensais qu'à toi, et j'étais horrifié de faire ça avec elle et non toi ! C'est comme si j'avais décidé de ne laisser personne d'autre que toi me toucher. Mais j'ai passé l'âge de croire au grand amour et ce type me courrait après, alors je l'ai fait… tout simplement. »  
- Lucius… fait ce que tu veux de ton corps… après tout… je vais vous laisser. »  
- Pourquoi tu es venu ? »

Ses yeux surveillent les réactions du brun, il se retourne, lui sourit et oscille de la tête.

- Je venais te dire que… J'étais aussi venu m'excuser, pour ne pas t'avoir répondu la dernière fois. Je ne le pouvais pas. J'aime encore Lily, et je n'ai aucun droit de te faire passer après elle. Harry me dit d'essayer, que je n'ai rien à perdre, mais toi, comment vois-tu ça ? Comment puis-je te faire subir ça, alors que moi-même je ne sais que trop bien ce que c'est que de passer second toute sa vie ? C'est justement parce que j'éprouve plus que de la sympathie pour toi que je ne peux te faire ça ! J'aimerais tellement te dire ce que tu veux entendre, mais je n'y arrive pas. Même si mon corps s'est enfin rétabli, que j'arrive enfin à voir de mon œil droit, il n'en reste pas moins que j'ai encore l'apparence d'un quinquagénaire… Tu dis ne pas te soucier de mon apparence, mais quand je regarde ce corps, je me dis qu'il ne te sied pas, mais pas du tout. »

La bouche de Lucius s'ouvre puis se referme. Il voit de son œil droit ! L'homme se nettoie rapidement pris de panique puis se cache derrière sa serviette le rouge au joues. Qu'allait-il dire ? Qu'allait-il répondre à Severus ?

- Si tu veux de moi malgré ce que tu viens de voir… j'accepte cette seconde place avec joie, et ne t'en fais pas pour ce corps, Severus Snape, restera le même… »  
- Moi ? Je n'ai rien… vu… Je veux dire… je t'ai vu coucher avec… moi ? M'enfin, je ne pense pas être si chaud personnellement ! »

La main du brun serre la main blanche du blond, il ne dit rien, mais le bleu se fait à nouveau aspirer au plus profond de cet océan sombre qui au lieu d'être vide, comme il l'était, semble presque confortable. Lucius lâche cette main, le temps d'enfiler quelque chose, et attiré par cet onde ténébreuse, il quitte sa chambre, sans un regard en arrière. Il se méprise pour avoir osé faire ce qu'il vient de faire, peut-être qu'il est faible, incapable de se battre contre son corps… Son directeur le tire dans les couloirs silencieux pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Il prend le temps de l'observer, la cape glisse à terre et un sourire en coin l'incite à se retourner. Il aurait dû, il aurait dû attendre. Quel aurait était l'impacte sur lui, si c'était cet homme là qui s'était frayé un chemin en lui pour la toute première fois ? Il est idiot ! Terriblement idiot ! Il entend un bruit de draps et son corps se retourne permettant à ses yeux bleus de dévorer l'homme allongé dans son lit.

- Veint te coucher. »  
- J'arrive… »

Le corps du blond glisse sous une bonne douche, essayant un tant soit peut d'effacer ces traces qui l'accablent, puis il se couche à ses côtés, le serrant dans ses bras, l'embrassant tendrement. Il l'aime, du plus profond de son cœur… et c'est pour ça, qu'il ne tentera rien, profitant de ce corps, comme plusieurs années auparavant, l'aimant du plus profond de son être. Un baiser le sort d'un profond sommeil, la première chose qu'il voit c'est un grand rayon de soleil qui le fait grogner. Il déteste ça ! L'homme se cache sous les draps alors que Severus le taquine sur sa tête du matin.  
Un rideau est tiré afin que le visage du blond puisse ressortir de sa cachette, et là, quelque chose de chaud glisse dans son cou. Les lèvres de Snape. Un sourire se forme sur ses lèvres alors qu'une larme de joie glisse sur sa joue. Il a attendu plus de vingt années, que cet homme se tourne enfin vers lui, et maintenant, il est là, dans ses bras en train de l'embrasser. Lucius retourne la situation à son avantage rapidement, il ne veut pas attendre, il ne veut plus attendre, cette fois montrer à ce corps qu'il peut le saouler autant qu'une femme, qu'il peut en prendre soin mieux que Lily, il veut enfin une chance de surpasser celle qui lui a volé le brun pendant si longtemps. C'est pour ça que dans un murmure Lucius soulève cette robe de chambre noire et glisse ses mains le long d'un corps qui est encore réticent à l'idée de faire ce genre de choses avec un homme. Soit, il apprécie Lucius plus qu'il ne veut bien le dire, mais, quelque chose d'incertain reste logé au milieu de sa gorge. Une boule, large et grossissante. Dans la pénombre de sa chambre le corps de Severus est initié à certains plaisirs qu'il ne pensait pas connaître un jour. Là, dans son lit, avec simplement le choixpeau en témoin, ondulant dans les draps avec un homme qui donnerait tout ce qu'il possède pour lui. Simplement pour lui.  
Severus ferme les yeux, peut-être que Lily l'a abandonné, mais qui l'a aidé à se reconstruire, qui, dans l'ombre, a toujours veillé sur lui ? Et lorsque son nouveau professeur prend possession de son corps, le brun soupire, serpente entre les caresses et les baisers, et même si encore, quelque part au fond de lui, il veut fuir ce lit, il se retrouve enchaîné au blond, incapable de se soustraire à ce corps, et ces hanches qui finissent par lui ôter la raison. Peut-être n'a-t-il pas Lily, là, au fond de ses draps, peut-être n'a-t-il pas une femme, ni poitrine ronde contre son cœur, mais il a tout l'amour qui lui a fait défaut dans sa vie, il a quelqu'un avec qui partager ses sourires, ses tristesses, ses nuits, mais aussi ses journées, et la future vieillesse qui lui pend au nez. Il rigolerait bien, s'il le pouvait, se moquant de sa carcasse qui refait sa vie à presque cinquante ans. Mais y' a-t-il un âge pour goûter au bonheur ?

* * *

2007 corrigée 2011


End file.
